


Like You I'm Indestructible

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tegan stays on Terminus with Nyssa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You I'm Indestructible

Tegan woke to find Nyssa dropping kisses along her jaw, she batted her affectionately away. “I'm not getting up, the Doctor will only have thought of somewhere insanely dangerous to take us.”

“Tegan,” Nyssa wheedled, her breath warm against Tegan's skin. “Tegan.”

Resigned to the fact that the day was going to begin whether she wanted it to or not, Tegan opened her eyes and found herself looking at the ceiling of their bedroom on Terminus. She rolled over and caught Nyssa's wrist to stop the other woman vacating the bed. It was far too early to get up.

Nyssa settled back against her. “Dreaming about the Doctor again?”

“Hmm,” Tegan agreed, her voice muffled by the pillow she was attempting to burrow into. “My subconscious must miss death-defying adventures; stupid subconscious.”

“Come on,” Nyssa escaped from Tegan's grasp with a quick kiss. “We have to go to work.”

*

At first Nyssa had been against Tegan staying on Terminus with her.

“No, you can't.”

Tegan jutted her jaw out defiantly. “You can.”

“I can be useful here.”

“And I can't, is that it?”

“Of course not. But I don't understand why you want to stay?”

“Because...” Because we're friends, because you mean a lot to me, because I... “Because you are as much of an idealistic idiot as the Doctor, and you need someone sensible to look after you,” Tegan said eventually.

*

Tegan left Nyssa at her lab and headed to her own office. When the Doctor had first left them on Terminus Tegan had tried all manner of things to make herself useful.

She didn't have the nature for nursing, the patients had told her as much. And her attempts to help in the lab had tried even Nyssa's saint-like patience.

Eventually she started picking up all those little jobs that nobody else seemed to think of. She had the entire place painted, because you didn't have to be a doctor to know that bloody great pictures of skulls everywhere couldn't be good for sick people. And she got the staff to stop dressing up like kids on Halloween.

She was overruled when she wanted to change the name of the station to something more cheerful than Terminus, though.

And before she knew it people were asking her opinions, and giving her things to sign. She had her own office, a desk and an--

“Tegan?” and her own assistant.

“Yes?”

“There was a transport of patients due in early this morning, it hasn't arrived.”

“Are they answering calls?”

“No, but it's possible they're not in range.”

Tegan nodded. “If we haven't heard from them by lunchtime send one of the other ships out to look, they might have broken down.”

*

The first time Tegan had kissed Nyssa, they were in the lab and Nyssa was explaining some medical breakthrough she'd just made. Thankfully her years with the Doctor had allowed Tegan to perfect her blank-yet-attentive expression.

Then Nyssa went to pull her into a hug and Tegan cupped her face and kissed her. It seemed like the thing to do.

“I, uh...” said Nyssa when she eventually pulled back.

“Listen, I...”

“You..?”

“Well, it's not like I decided to stay on this plague-station in the middle of nowhere for the good of my health, is it?” said Tegan.

That time it was Nyssa who initiated the kiss, it seemed like the thing to do.

*

Tegan told Nyssa about the missing ship over lunch.

“Are you worried?”

“Not really, there could be lots of reasons for the delay,” replied Tegan. “I mean, it's not like there's a fleet of Daleks out there or anything.”

“Do you ever miss it, life in the TARDIS?”

Tegan shrugged. “Sometimes. When I've got a desk full of paperwork I'll find myself thinking 'Oh, wouldn't a Cybermen attack be quite nice,' or I'll find myself wondering what happened to the Doctor and Turlough after they left us here.” She looked at Nyssa through her eyelashes. “I never regret staying, though.”

Nyssa blushed and looked down at her plate.

*

In addition to making sure that all the patients and staff had food to eat (because scientist types never thought of details like that) it also became one of Tegan's responsibilities to allocate everyone on Terminus living quarters. That was how she found out that Nyssa was still sleeping on a cot in her lab.

She started packing up the other woman's belongings while she was out getting a meal.

“What are you doing?” Nyssa asked placidly on her return.

“Packing. You can't sleep here.”

“Where else would you suggest? You said yourself that we haven't enough space.”

“You're moving in with me. I mean,” said Tegan, realising how that sounded, “you can share my room. Like we did on the TARDIS. We wouldn't have to--”

There were only two ways to shut Tegan up, and Nyssa didn't have a gun about her person, so she kissed her.

*

“Er, Tegan,” said her assistant, “I think you should come out here and see this.”

Tegan sighed, she hoped it wasn't space pirates again.

A crowd was gathered in the corridor, Tegan shoved her way to Nyssa's side. The reason for this gathering was the blue box fading in and out existence with a sound like the universe being ripped apart at the seams. Tegan gasped and reached for Nyssa's hand.

The TARDIS door opened and there stood a man with wavy brown hair, wearing a velvet frock-coat. He had such an expression of dopey fascination on his face that he could only be the, “Doctor?”

“Tegan Jovanka! And Nyssa of Traken! Hello!” He looked down at their joined hands and his grin looked like it might split his face in two.

The Doctor stumbled forward as a small blonde woman poked him in the ribs and stepped out behind him.

“Yes, er, this is Romana, president of the high council of Time Lords.”

“We need use of your hospital,” said Romana.

“I'm sorry about this, but we're at war with... You both remember the Daleks, don't you?”

“There's not a fleet of Daleks outside, you said,” Nyssa whispered.

“Oh, do shut up,” hissed Tegan, squeezing Nyssa's hand.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brave Heart (The Indestructible Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143654) by [livii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livii/pseuds/livii)




End file.
